


I'll Still Be

by calcetineys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short and Vague, references to s4 and 5 and 6a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcetineys/pseuds/calcetineys
Summary: Even when you're hurting me-
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	I'll Still Be

**Author's Note:**

> The idea and title come from Chelsea Cutler's _I Was In Heaven_ and I don't do credit to how much of a Stalia song it is.

They’re both breathless when it’s their turn to watch the other walk away. 

Stiles could have never imagined he’d do the same to her, not with how groundless he finds himself, how he feels himself shake. He’d almost just been killed, but he can’t breathe at the sight of Malia leaving. 

\- 

But he does do the same, at the moment he really shouldn’t, closes her car door while he’s on the wrong side of it, because he can’t accept the fact that she could love him. 

Love who he’s learning he is. 

But she does. 

\- 

In his dreams, she holds him, and he can hear her breathing, can feel her hand over his heart. 

\- 

He never apologizes for shutting that door on her. And she never asks him to, though she should. 

\- 

They take her memories, but it isn’t enough, not to last. 

She knows he’s gone when she feels herself start to slip away. And maybe he’d let her go, but she doesn’t want to do the same. 

She doesn’t want to let go. 

\- 

She finds the memory of him, and she won’t let him walk alone anymore. 

\- 

He says that she’ll find him and he believes it. 

\- 

He believes it, and she does it. 

\- 

And when she does, when he’s home, he holds her like he should.


End file.
